Taken
by xxElla MadElynxx
Summary: Ethan's past comes back to haunt him in the form of an old enemy who decides to get to him through someone else. ONE-SHOT. DETHAN (Not much of a suspense. You know I'm a sucker for Hurt!Danny)


_TITLE: Taken_

_BY: Ellie!_

_Ethan's past comes back to haunt him in the form of an old enemy who decides to get to him through someone else. ONE-SHOT._

_DETHAN (Not much of a suspense! You know I'm a sucker for hurt!Danny)_

_****RATING/WARNING: T (Scenes of violent torture. Might be disturbing!)****_

_But not overly graphic. So I wrote this when I was stuck in my granny's house for the weekend... without my laptop. Its not one of my best works but I'm still kind of proud of it. Anyways, here it goes! Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it!_

* * *

Danny hated Fridays. Everything just always went wrong on a Friday. He was sitting in a club, with loud music playing in the background, sipping on his drink alone. Yes, alone.

First, Stiles texted him; _'_On my way. Scott and Lydia are with me. Too much traffic.'

Danny rolled his eyes as he read the message.

Then Ethan called him, the same old 'I just remembered something I have to do. I'll be there in 15 minutes, I swear.' _Really? How many times can a person be expected to believe all that?_

It was possible that there might have been something Ethan oh-so suddenly remembered, yes but the way he said it showing absolutely no signs of urgency and how he stammered when Danny asked for specifics, gave it all away. Besides, Danny was not crazy.

He sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair. If only, they would all open up to him about being were-wolves. Things would get a lot easier. Especially for him because pretending to not know something when you do, is hard. But, ignoring it, is a complete pain in the ass.

With so much time in his hands, he decided to do the one thing he could do. Think. He thought about everything. Himself. Ethan. His friends. The world of the occult and supernatural. God, it gave him the chills. Way to go Stiles. He downed his drink in one go before tapping the glass on the wooden table, demanding for more.

"Rough times?" Danny turned around to face the owner of the voice, his glass still twiddling in his hand.

"Yup. How about you?" He asked indicating towards the half-filled glass in the man's hand as he sat beside him.

"Hmm...You can say that." Just what he needed, another mystery. _Did they really not have words like 'yes' or 'no' in their vocabulary?_

"I am Danny, by the way." He introduced himself.

The other man only chuckled before bringing his hand forward, "Rodgers." Danny nodded as he shook his hand and continued to drink.

"You know I've been watching you for a pretty long time. You look tensed."

_Watching me? _Danny's face contorted in a mixture of surprise and fear. Maybe a little a bit of amusement. "It's…uhhh…Nothing serious." He stammered, reaching for his mobile phone as it buzzed inside his jean's pocket.

It was Ethan again, 'Be there in 5.'

Danny took a deep breath, feeling a little relaxed.

"Boyfriend?"

"Uhhh…..Yeah…" Danny hesitated, a frown plastered on his face as he replied. The whole thing was getting weirder by the second. The man had a dark look in his eyes as he continued to stare at Danny, his lips pulled into a menacing smile. Danny tried to avoid his gaze as he anxiously tapped his foot on the ground.

"You should relax, Danny. I am not going to bite."

Danny's head suddenly snapped upwards as his heart hammered inside his chest. The possibility of Rodgers words being just a coincidence never crossed his mind as he started to panic, trying his best to not show any of it on his face.

After a while of awkward silence, Rodgers inhaled deeply tilting his head.

"Looks like your boyfriend's here." He said as he turned around to leave. "You should be careful. He's got many enemies."

Danny only stared as the man walked away like nothing happened. He suddenly jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist, "God Ethan. You scared me." He tried his best to sound normal. But obviously he was doing a pretty bad job.

"Danny…what?"

Danny looked around him, his leg bouncing nervously. "Nothing….I just missed you." He said and moved forward kissing Ethan on his lips. Ethan frowned at the sudden contact but then started kissing his boyfriend back. Danny's heartbeat had finally returned to its normal pace as he pulled away from the kiss.

Ethan gently touched his face and began looking around him, "Where are the others?"

"They're on their way." Danny replied absent-mindedly.

'_You should be careful.'_

'_I am not going to bite.'_

The words echoed in his ears. He shook his head trying to somehow jerk his thoughts away, failing miserably as the man's face flashed in front of his eyes. _Great, just perfect_.

A few minutes later, all the others arrived but Danny could just not focus. He fiddled with his fingers as he thought over and over about what the man had said. He then turned towards Ethan and stared at him. He didn't want to unnecessarily worry his boyfriend who already had a lot of things going on in his life but what if the man was dangerous? What if the whole thing was a threat? Danny just wasn't sure.

He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. Why did this have to be so difficult? He took a long breath and decided to let the matter go. He wasn't fully satisfied with his decision but for the time being, he just wanted to enjoy his boyfriend's company. He smiled at Ethan, who was standing beside him with his hands dug into his jeans pockets, and pulled him into a slow and compassionate kiss.

* * *

Rodgers folded his arms on his chest and shook his head in disbelief. He stared at the couple from a distance away, his face contorted in revengeful anger.

"Never thought you could care so much about someone Ethan." He sneered before exiting the place and closing the door behind him.

* * *

An entire day had passed since the incident and Danny was beginning to think that he had made the right decision. It was during the afternoon when Danny was at school, specifically in the chemistry class doodling on his notepad that he realized his mistake.

Like always, the class was extremely boring and Danny stifled a yawn running a hand across his face. God, he was sleepy but he couldn't risk closing his eyes. He tilted his head slightly to look outside the window when he spotted him. Rodgers. He suddenly jumped on his chair and dropped his books receiving frowns from around him. He continued to stare, panic quickly rising in his chest. Stiles, who was sitting beside him, bent down and picked his books up.

"What's wrong Danny-boy? You look like you saw a ghost." Stiles whispered, frowning as Danny continued to stare outside.

Danny swallowed hardly, "Stiles, I need to talk to you about something." He spoke quickly, knowing all too well that Scott was listening in.

Stiles' frown deepened. "Alright. After class."

"Thanks." Danny fisted his hands in his hair, too frightened to look outside the window as he hoped for time to pass as quickly as possible.

* * *

"I think, Ethan's life is in danger." Danny spoke as his leg bounced nervously. He was sitting on the benches in the locker room, Stiles and Scott hovering over him. Stiles eyebrows arched upwards as he shared a concerned look with Scott.

"Why do you think so?"

Danny took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, "Okay look, I met this guy at the club last Friday. We talked and he seemed pretty normal in the beginning but later he kind of got weird. He warned me to be careful."

"Careful of what?" Stiles asked.

"Of my boyfriend's enemies." Danny spoke, not making eye-contact. Scott frowned and sat beside Danny sharing yet another look with Stiles. _Maybe Danny's life was in danger and not Ethan's? Oh God no!_

"Did he say who he was?"

Scott and Stiles knew that there were many people and were-wolves out there who wanted to take revenge on the twins. They had managed to piss off many when they were alphas.

"He just gave me a name. Rodgers." Danny replied.

"If this happened yesterday, why are you telling us now?" Stiles asked as his hands flailed in front of him, his brows knitted in confusion.

"I..." _Stiles, I hate you_. Danny took a shaky breath as he continued, "…I saw him again today. I think he followed me. I am not really sure."

Stiles eyes widened in shock while Scott stood up, his expression a mixture of anger and concern.

"Where did you see him?" Scott asked, anger dripping from his voice.

"Chemistry class." Stiles whispered to himself.

Danny nodded, "I looked out the window and he was there. It scared the shit out of me." He said as his hands shook. He didn't really fear for his life, just Ethan's. What if something happened to him? He didn't even want to think about it. He ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"I really hope I'm wrong guys." He said as his voice trembled with fear. Stiles' eyes softened and he gripped Danny's shoulders, looking directly into his eyes.

"Hey…we'll take care of it. It's probably nothing." He forced a smile as anger fizzled inside of him. That guy better not be planning to hurt Danny or Ethan because, then, Scott would tear him apart. Nice and slow. And Stiles, well he won't stop the alpha. So…

* * *

Danny felt a lot more relaxed after having talked to Stiles and Scott. He knew they won't let anything happen to his boyfriend and that was all he needed. He threw his bag on the floor and released the breath he was holding for so long, slouching down on his sofa and throwing his hand on his eyes. Man, he was tired.

He quickly got up on his feet and moved towards his room. He needed to know if Ethan was okay. He hadn't seen him the whole day. He threw himself on his bed before quickly dialing his boyfriend's number and waited.

It took him a few seconds but Ethan finally answered the call.

_"Danny….hey… "_

"Ethan." Danny tried his best to hide the relief in his voice as he scratched the back of his head. "Look Ethan…" He was stopped mid-sentence by a sound. A frown quickly appeared on his face as he remembered, his parents were out on their date night.

"Give me a second." He whispered before he began tip-toeing towards the stairs. He walked further down the hallway when a sharp pain in his head stopped him in his tracks and he let out a pained groan. The phone fell off his hands, clattering on the ground as he turned around to find a blurred figure standing in front of him, a rod in his hand, blood dripping from its end. He struggled to keep his eyes open as Ethan's cries made their way into his head. He swayed in his place for a while before his eyes rolled back into his head and darkness surrounded him.

* * *

**Meanwhile**:

"Rodgers? Are you sure that's what Danny said?" Ethan asked as his hands flew around him, fear and terror prominent on his features. Noticing how Ethan was panicking, Scott came forward.

"Ethan, who the hell is Rodgers?" He yelled in frustration, shoving Ethan backwards, his protective instincts for Danny now taking over. Stiles rolled his eyes before standing in between the two.

"Scott." He warned and gently pushed him away.

"Ethan…who is Rodgers?" He asked, glaring at Scott before looking back at Ethan.

Ethan stared at his feet and fiddled with his fingers. "I was his alpha." He murmured.

"And you killed your pack." Stiles interrupted him mid-sentence.

"I thought he was dead." Ethan spoke avoiding Scott's gaze as he glared at him, clearly embarrassed and hoarded with guilt. His eyes suddenly widened in shock, as he rushed towards the sofa and quickly pulled on his jacket.

"Ethan what?" Stiles asked sharing a concerned glance with his best friend.

"Danny's life is in danger." He nearly screamed, panting heavily while putting on his helmet. He began running towards the door when Stiles quickly moved forward and gripped his wrist stopping him in his dart.

"You're in no condition to ride your bike, you idiot." Stiles said as he quickly grabbed his car keys and ran outside, Ethan and Scott right beside him. The trio hurriedly piled up in the jeep and rushed to Danny's house.

"If Rodgers does anything to Danny, Ethan, swear I will…"

"Scott, stop it." Stiles interrupted Scott's reproach and glanced towards Ethan who fumbled with his phone for a while before shakily dialing Danny's number.

"Danny…hey…" Ethan tried his best to hide the fear in his shaky voice and almost smiled when Danny answered.

"_Ethan_…." A short pause. "_Look Ethan…_" There was a longer pause and Ethan's heart jumped in its place. "_Give me a second."_

Ethan could almost hear Danny's heartbeat and he didn't like the sound of it. He could sense danger lingering around his boyfriend and he tried his best to not panic when he warned him, "Danny…listen to me…" He tried but before he could say any further, he heard a loud clatter. He shifted in his seat, "Danny?"

His mind raced as he called out his boyfriend's name over and over, "Can you hear me? DANNY?!"

"No...No…no. DANNY!" He cried once more only to get no response again.

He ran a hand across his face before throwing the phone wildly smashing its screen into pieces. Stiles and Scott tensed and shifted in their seats.

"If something happens to Danny, I don't know what I'll do." Ethan spoke fisting his hands in his hair and closing his eyes.

"Damnit." Stiles angrily punched the steering wheel and pushed on the accelerator, desperately hoping for Danny to be alright and….alive.

* * *

Danny woke up to a throbbing headache and found himself lying on his back. He tried to reach for his head but struggled to move his hands voluntarily, his mind foggy and confused. After a little while of continuous unrewarding attempts, Danny finally managed to pry his eyes open and looked around nervously. He comprehended that he was in a room of some sort. An empty room. _Great_.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, his eyes fell on the bed in the other corner of the room. _Perfect_. He tried to think and the only thing he remembered was talking to Ethan.

Danny touched his fingers to his head and felt the unmistakable stickiness of drying blood. Further investigation revealed matted hair and broken skin on his scalp just above his ear. Well that explains the headache. He thought as he slowly lifted his burning arms to look at them, wincing as the cuts and scrapes caught his attention.

Danny tentatively sat up, regretting it as wave of nausea and dizziness hit him, re-connecting with the ground. He was lying on his side when he heard rattling at the door and a blurred figure walked in. He struggled to keep his eyes open, his head feeling heavy and his eyelids threatening to shut, as the figure came closer. Before he could protest, he felt himself being dragged by the man towards the bed. Despite the circumstances, he knew he was succumbing to sleep. Without thinking much, because his mind won't allow it, he let his eyes slowly drift shut, in hopes of waking up again.

* * *

In what felt like a lifetime, Ethan finally reached Danny's place. He got out of the jeep as quickly as his panicked state would allow and in short, quick strides reached the front porch, kicking the door open. He rushed in, Stiles and Scott right beside him, looking around wildly for any sign of his boyfriend.

"DANNY!" He called out, swinging open the door to the bathroom. He could only vaguely hear Stiles and Scott doing the same beside him as his mind was more set on trying to find another heartbeat. Danny's heartbeat.

Ethan's dart was cut short when his eyes fell upon the bloodied rod, a few steps away from the stairs. He picked it up and inhaled deeply, before letting himself fall lifeless on the ground, his back resting against the wall and his elbows positioned on his knees. He didn't notice Scott and Stiles hovering over him with concerned looks before the latter broke the deadly silence.

"Okay…were-wolves. No super-smelling power here. Is that Danny's blood?" Stiles knew he was being foolish and the blood was definitely Danny's but ranting was the only thing that was keeping him sane.

When no one responded, Stiles decided to continue, "Guys…that's a lot of blood." He swallowed hardly.

"He's dead." Ethan suddenly declared, receiving panicked frowns from around him.

"What?" Scott yelled in frustration. "We don't know that for sure." He added, his face a mixture of both concern and anger.

"Scott, Rodgers wants revenge. And he knows that I cared about Danny." Ethan's voice shook with emotion as he kept staring at his hands, tears visibly welling up in his eyes. "There's no reason why he wouldn't kill him."

Stiles was taken aback by Ethan's behavior. He had never thought that the were-wolf could get so sentimental. So maybe, Danny did deserve a boyfriend like Ethan.

"Hey…we cannot just ASSUME something like that." Stiles said.

"I don't know about you Ethan, but I am not ready to believe that he's dead. I am going to get a better scent and look for him." Scott shook his head in disbelief and huffed before turning around to walk up the stairs.

"I love him, guys." Ethan whispered, much to everyone's surprise, tears now freely spilling down his cheeks and his voice trembling with fear. "I love him a lot." Scott stopped in his tracks and turned around. He came forward and stood beside Stiles who mouthed a 'go' at him.

Scott stared at Ethan for a while as he sobbed before letting out a breath and crouching in front of him. "Look, I know he's alive. Okay? It's Danny. He's a fighter and he won't just give up." He softly said, placing a consoling hand on Ethan's shoulder.

Scott didn't think it had worked before Ethan looked up and weakly nodded, wiping his tears off with his sleeve. Stiles extended his hand forward and Ethan grabbed it before standing on his shaky feet and nodding a thanks at the human.

"We should start with his bedroom." He said as he stormed up the stairs, Stiles and Scott sharing yet another look before following him.

* * *

Danny woke up to a menacing chuckle and wished that he hadn't. His head still pounded inside his skull and he tried to reach for it before realizing that he couldn't move his hands. _That's progress._ He tried to open his eyes but found them blindfolded.

As the fog began to lift from his brain, he realized that he was on the bed now, his feet bound and hands tied above his head to the bedframe. He felt a sudden cold run down his spine letting him know that he was shirtless.

"Help! Ethan!" He screamed at the top of his voice, feeling panic quickly rise in his chest. Much to his horror, he was only awarded by silence. He knew there was someone there with him, enjoying his vulnerability and he was certain it was Rodgers.

"I know you're here, you sick bastard." He whispered, frowning as his own voice came out croaky. The sick feeling in his stomach only intensified as there was no answer again. He tried to pull on the restraints violently, wincing as his wrists burned intensely.

"That's not going to work."

Danny shivered as the voice made its way into his head and immediately stopped moving.

"What do you want from me?" He yelled, trying to distract the man from killing him. He knew Ethan was looking for him. All he had to do now was make sure he was still in the world of the living when Ethan found him.

"I wanted to kill you…" Danny could hear Rodgers coming closer to him as he spoke and all his muscles tensed when he felt a cold breath on his ear, "….but I just couldn't."

He began squirming in the bed again when a cold hand traced his face. "Don't touch me, you asshole." He screamed trying to pull away. Danny was profusely sweating, beads of sweat shining on his forehead, all the efforts having exhausted him.

He sighed loudly when suddenly the hand was removed and the man walked away.

He could hear shuffling a few feet away from him and he tried his best to even his breathing. He just wanted to be back in his bed with Ethan's arms curled around him. He just wanted to turn back time and stop this from happening. Summoning all his strength and trying to sound as relaxed as possible, "what are you doing?" He asked his captor.

He could sense the man mockingly smiling at him before he walked closer, this time slower than before like a lion circling his prey. Danny tried to control his breathing as his mind raced and was taken by surprise when a sharp object was drawn across the center of his chest. He screamed in agony. "STOP!" He cried out, feeling fresh blood ooze out his newly-formed wound.

"You know I've always wanted to torture humans before killing them or…eating them." Rodgers spoke, with amusement in his voice. "And you…." He stuck out his tongue and ran it alongside his claws and fingers licking the blood dripping from its end, "…You're one tasty human."

Hot tears spilled down Danny's cheeks as his whole body ached and his wrists twitched in agony. He tried to block all the pain but failed miserably as a cold shiver ran down his spine. He felt the man bent down and lick the side of his neck. He struggled against his restraints, "Get the hell away from me." He screamed, kicking his feet violently.

Rodgers bared his fangs and slowly yet methodically, bit down Danny's neck deep enough to cause excruciating pain but not turn or kill a human.

Danny's back arched upwards as he screamed once again, falling back lifeless on the bed. He panted heavily, sobbing when his captor removed the blindfold.

"Your boyfriend's looking for you."

Danny shook his head and relaxed a little at the mentioning of Ethan's name. His vision returned and his eyes widened in shock at the sight in front of him. It was Rodgers and his fangs were bared. Realization struck him and his heart rate increased at the newest revelation. Rodgers was a were-wolf. A freaking killing machine. He closed his eyes and let more tears fall down his cheeks as his whole body ached.

"You don't look very surprised?" The man said, his brows knitted in confusion. "Interesting." He manically chuckled and left.

Danny heard the familiar rattling at the door as he failed to move his throbbing head and sighed. Rodgers was gone for now.

"ETHAN!" He cried out once again before exhaustion took over and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"You're right. Danny's scent is very strong here." Scott spoke, nodding encouragingly at Ethan who stood with his feet continuously bouncing. Ethan knew he was right but with Danny, he didn't want to take risks. He let out a shaky breath and began sneaking towards the deserted warehouse, only to be stopped mid-way.

"Ethan…Rodgers obviously knows you are coming. This is most likely a trap." Scott tried to convince him, failing miserably as Ethan frowned.

"I don't care about that. Danny's in there with a psychotic were-wolf. You can't expect me to wait around anymore." He yanked his hand away and began running towards the warehouse.

Once he reached closer, he breathed a sigh of relief as a heartbeat made its way into his ears. Danny's heartbeat, he was certain.

"He's alive." Scott whispered, coming from behind Ethan.

Ethan stared at the approaching duo for a while, a smile, an actual smile plastered on his face. Feeling highly uncomfortable by Ethan's stare, Stiles cleared his throat, "What? Danny's our friend first, then your boyfriend." He said sheepishly. Ethan nodded and turned around to face the warehouse, Scott right beside him.

"Let's do this." That was the last thing the two were-wolves heard before they stormed into the warehouse, their fangs bared and claws extended.

* * *

Danny woke up again, this time because of the constant throbbing in his body. He pried his eyes open and much to his relief, found himself still in one piece. He wondered if the were-wolf had turned him but a little pulling against the restraints, obviously removed the residual doubts. He was still a fragile and weakened human with a pretty bad concussion.

He found himself still tied to the bed, dried blood sticking to his body. He looked around wildly. That was when he noticed Rodgers standing in the darkened corner of the room, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Took you long enough." He mocked, walking slowly towards him. Danny's breathing hitched as the man reached closer, tapping his claws on the bedframe. _What now?_

Danny wasn't sure if he could handle any more pain without dying. He took a deep breath as Rodgers bent down and murmured in his ears, "Your friends are here. So why don't we…" He paused placing both his claws on Danny's rope-bound wrists, "…let them know you're here?" He scorned before sliding down his claws and cutting Danny's wrists methodically.

Danny screamed in pain as the blood gushed out, drizzling down his arms and chest. Quickly, he found himself struggling to keep his eyes open, exhaustion and pain taking over. His head lolled from one side to another as he lost control of his body and a loud groan escaped his mouth.

His vision blurred and the world became foggy. His eyes began to close when he heard a loud clamor. He startled awake and looked around. He couldn't really see anything. He heard muffled noises, maybe even Ethan's voice, he wasn't sure. He felt a hand on his fingers and without any warning, an excruciating pain spiked through his arm and his back arched upwards. After that, he knew nothing but darkness.

* * *

**Meanwhile**:

The trio stormed into the warehouse and panicked when a loud cry reached their ears. They walked further into the abandoned hallways and stopped when a metal door caught their attention.

"He is here." Ethan said, as he searched for a way to open the door. On not finding one, he fisted his hands and was about to literally punch the door open when Stiles stopped him.

"Rodgers is obviously waiting for us in there." He nervously said.

Scott eyed the door for a while trying to come up with a solution when another strangled sob reached their ears. Without much thought, Ethan angrily punched at the only barrier between him and Danny. The door flung to the other corner of the room and the three entered, their eyes shielded with their hands as the dust lingered in the air.

Once the debris settled down, Ethan looked around desperately.

"Quite an entrance, Ethan." Rodgers appeared from nowhere, his arms crossed on his chest and his lips pulled into an ominous smile.

"You Son-of-a-bitch. Just let him go." Ethan yelled, glancing at Danny who wildly looked around him, blood casing most of his body. Ethan tried his best to not panic but another look just gave it all away.

"Just…just please. He has nothing to do with this." He pleaded, his eyes continuing to stare at Danny.

"You know now. You know how it feels when you have to beg for mercy."

"I swear Rodgers, kill me. I don't care…just kill me. But please, let Danny go."

"I can't do that." Rodgers said coldly. Without any warning, he then grabbed Danny's left hand and snapped his index finger, breaking it at the knuckle. A loud cry erupted from Danny's mouth as his back arched upwards and he fell back down unconscious. Ethan's heart jumped in its place and he screamed with frustration, "Rodgers, get the hell away from him!"

Rodgers loosely gripped Danny's other finger before scornfully smiling, "Are you sure you're in the position to threat me right now?" He warned curling his fingers around Danny's thumb.

"Oh man! Just stop!" Stiles begged, running a hand through his hair and looking away.

No one noticed that Scott was gone, carefully creeping from behind Rodgers until Ethan's eyes found him. "Listen….why are you doing this?" He stalled, giving Scott more time.

"You really don't know?" There was no pain in Rodgers voice, just rage and anger. "You killed your own pack. You tried to kill me. We were your family, Ethan." He yelled, letting go of Danny's finger.

Ethan stifled a sigh of relief but continued to talk, "I am not the same Ethan anymore."

Ethan glanced behind Rodgers once again, slightly nodding at Scott before smirking. "What are you smiling so much about?" Rodgers yelled, clenching his teeth in anger. He followed Ethan's sight and before he could comprehend, Scott jumped on him, with his claws slicing through his chest.

Rodgers screamed in pain and fell backwards. Ethan grabbed him by his collar and roughly shoved him into the wall, "You like breaking fingers huh?" He yelled, tightening his grip on his neck.

"How about I break your freaking neck?" He threatened.

"Sure go ahead. Kill me. That's what you do." The man spoke, with obvious panic in his eyes, still trying to hide his fear.

Ethan shook his head in disbelief and laughed, "I'll grant you your wish."

He extended his claws and was about to kill the were-wolf when Danny groaned in pain behind him. He glanced behind his shoulder and then back at Rodgers and made up his mind. He ran towards the now struggling Danny, all forgotten about Rodgers, a hard lump quickly forming in his throat. _Danny, please be okay! Please!_

Rodgers took that as his opportunity and began darting towards the outside when his head bashed into someone's chest.

"Not so fast." Derek appeared from nowhere and gripped Rodgers by his collar, roughly carrying him away, taking a quick glance at the struggling teens before leaving. He knew they had it under control. They always did. Even though they were only a bunch of teenagers.

Ethan rushed towards his boyfriend as Stiles struggled to stop the bleeding. He had torn the sheets and was now wrapping Danny's wrists in them. Ethan pulled Danny up and sat behind him, supporting most of his weight as Stiles continued his work.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Stupid question. But Ethan just wanted Danny to stay awake.

Danny only responded with a pained groan, unconsciously squirming in the bed again. Ethan hunkered down a little, nuzzling into his neck and whispered in his ear, "Please. Just hang on. I swear, I won't let anything else happen to you." He took a deep breath relishing into Danny's scent, "I love you, Danny. Please." He begged.

Scott shared a nervous glance with Stiles before coming forward and touching Danny's hand, beginning to take his pain away.

A few minutes passed hectically before Stiles broke the silence, "Guys…I can't stop the bleeding. He needs a hospital." He quickly spoke, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. He grabbed both of Danny's wrists putting more pressure while Ethan stood up, sliding his arm beneath Danny's shoulder, Scott supporting the other, wasting no more time.

The trio ran outside, stumbling towards the jeep. Danny had gone completely limp in their hold, his head lifelessly resting on Ethan's shoulder.

"Danny….hang on buddy." Stiles coaxed as he hurriedly opened the back door of his jeep.

Ethan handed Danny over to Stiles and jumped in the back seat before pulling Danny towards him, his head now resting on his lap.

Scott quickly closed the door and got in, nervously looking at Stiles who struggled to breathe with all the blood on his hands, wiping it off with his shirt.

"It's okay." He whispered to his best friend trying to provide comfort in whichever way he could, glancing behind his shoulder at Danny, whose eyes slowly fluttered open.

Stiles eyes traced Scott's line of vision and he nodded to himself taking deep breaths, "For Danny!" He muttered, as he ignited the engine and pushed on the accelerator.

* * *

Ethan hated waiting. He hated feeling helpless. For three hours now, he had been helplessly waiting for some news on Danny. He knew there was nothing he could do, at the moment, but waiting was just taking a toll on his were-wolf body, if that was even possible.

Stiles was being Stiles, nervously pacing around the corridor, standing on his toes every now and then trying to peek into the hospital room where Danny was wheeled in hours ago. Scott was sitting on one of the hospital chairs, his arms crossed over his chest, his legs bouncing nervously but his face saying a whole different story, composure scattered across its features. Ethan was standing on his shaky feet, barely able to hold his anger in. He huffed in annoyance as another second passed without progress.

"How long do they need?" He almost yelled, running a hand through his hair.

"I know!" Stiles added, following Ethan's movements.

"My mom promised to tell us whatever she knows. Just wait for a little while." Scott suggested, unfolding his arms and positioning his elbows on his knees.

Few more restless minutes passed when finally Melissa McCall came out of the room, her hair tied in a bun. She backed away a little when the three teens quickly hovered over her, "Before you bombard me with questions, Danny's fine." She quickly spoke flashing a comforting smile at the concerned teens.

Ethan breathed a sigh of relief while Stiles happily swung his arm around Scott's shoulder.

"Can we see him?" Ethan asked, trying to stifle a sob, pleadingly staring at the nurse.

Melissa thought for a while. She wanted to decline but another look into Ethan's eyes made it impossible for her. She encouragingly nodded. "Just be quiet in there." She warned, opening the door and leading the three teens into the room. Stiles and Scott entered excitedly while Ethan followed last. He suddenly stopped in his way beginning to have second thoughts about wanting to meet his boyfriend. What if Danny didn't want to see him? What if he asks Ethan to break up with him?

Ethan inhaled deeply. He didn't have the guts to lose Danny again, not after today. He was too deep in his thoughts and failed to notice the concerned glances fixed upon him.

"Ethan…are you coming?" Melissa asked moving forward and placing a consoling hand on his arm.

Ethan weakly nodded and entered, his fingers crossed and heart hammering inside his chest. One look at Danny was all it took and Ethan could not control his emotions anymore. A tear trickled down his cheeks and he stared at the fragile, pale human lying unconscious on the bed. He quickly wiped his tear off with his sleeve and tried to focus more on his boyfriend's heartbeat.

"He lost a lot of blood." Melissa softly whispered pulling Ethan away from his thoughts. "But don't worry, he'll get better." She said, staring directly into Ethan's eyes.

Ethan just nodded a thanks at her and continued to stare. Stiles and Scott whispered something to each other but Ethan didn't care. That was when he noticed Danny's eyes slowly flutter open. He seemed confused at first but eventually, recognized all the concerned faces.

"Looks like your mom saved me again, Scott." Danny muttered, his words jumbled and voice hoarse. A frown appeared on his face and Stiles understood the cause of his friend's distress, quickly picking up the glass that was placed on the nearby table and putting the straw in. Danny slowly drank the water, feeling healthier and refreshed before Melissa spoke again, "You can't drink too much, Danny." She warned and Stiles immediately reacted taking the glass away. Danny whimpered at the loss of contact before relaxing back down.

"Thanks for saving me guys." He spoke, scanning his surroundings. He slightly smiled when his eyes finally found Ethan but much to his confusion, Ethan only looked away, avoiding eye-contact.

"Ethan?" He called out but his boyfriend only ignored him again. The others felt the tension between the couple and frowned as Ethan kept avoiding Danny's gaze.

"Alright...we gotta go. Just rest. We'll be here tomorrow." Scott said, pulling a very hesitant Stiles with him, realizing the couple needed time to sort out things between them.

Melissa just patted on Ethan's back, "Only a few more minutes." She said and left, closing the door behind her.

"You want to tell me what's going on with you?" Danny broke the awkward silence, annoyance clear in his voice. If anything, he wanted his boyfriend to be there with him now. To help him through the ordeal but Ethan's reaction was just...

Ethan suddenly looked directly into Danny's eyes and Danny couldn't help but worry as he noticed tears in his eyes. "Ethan?" He asked again, annoyance now quickly replaced with concern.

Ethan walked towards Danny in quick strides and bent down, kissing him. Once they pulled away for much needed air, Danny whispered, "What was that for?" He asked, his lips pulled into his characteristic dimpled smile.

Ethan touched his forehead against Danny's, his hands cupping his boyfriend's face. "I thought I lost you." He said, his voice trembling with fear.

He kissed a very confused Danny on the forehead and pulled him into an embrace, one of his arms positioned at the back of Danny's neck, the other swung across his shoulders.

"Danny…don't do this to me again." He added, tears now flowing down his cheeks.

Danny was taken aback by Ethan's behavior. He had never thought of him to care so much. But right now, Ethan looked like a completely different person, struggling with his emotions. Danny frowned when Ethan's sobs intensified and abruptly pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This was all my fault." Ethan quickly spoke, not daring to look into Danny's eyes, guilt hoarded inside his heart. If only, he could turn back time and stop this from happening.

Danny shook his head, "No. No. Ethan. I should've warned you before."

Ethan pulled Danny into a crushing hug again, this time bending down to whisper in his ear, "I love you, Danny."

Danny's eyes widened in shock? Amusement? Happiness? He didn't know for sure. He hugged Ethan back with all his might, smiling into his shoulder.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Melissa peeked in "Time over Ethan. I'm sorry." She spoke apologetically while Ethan awkwardly pulled away from the hug smiling at Melissa who stared at the duo with a grin.

"Thank you." He said before glancing back at Danny once more and closing the door behind him, feeling relieved yet overwhelmed.

* * *

Later that night, Danny was soundly sleeping in his bed when he felt someone's eyes intently looking at him. Initially, he decided to ignore it but after the whole experience with Rodgers, he really did not want to take risks. He slowly opened his eyes, partly scared of what he might see. He smiled and shook his head in disbelief as Ethan stood in front of him, scratching the back of his head.

"Didn't think you'd wake up at this time." Ethan said wide-eyed.

"How long have you been here?" Danny asked, his eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Since you've been sleeping."

"And does anyone know you're here?"

"Nope. I got in through the window." Ethan pointed towards the said object and dug his hands into his jeans pockets.

Danny shifted in his bed and tapped on the newly-formed empty space beside him, "Come here." He said, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

Ethan didn't need to be told twice and within seconds he jumped on the bed to settle for the rest of the night.

* * *

Next morning when Melissa, Scott and Stiles entered Danny's room, they couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of them.

Danny's head was resting on Ethan's chest, his hair brushing his boyfriend's face slightly and his arm swung across his body. While one of Ethan's hands was positioned at the back of Danny's neck, the other unconsciously stroked his cheeks, the two oblivious to any sounds around them, soundly sleeping.

The trio shared looks with each other, tip-toeing into the room, staring for a little while before Melissa had to push Stiles and Scott out of the room, gently closing the door behind her.

The couple slept like that for four more hours, unmistakably relishing into each other's presence, all forgotten about the rest of the world.

* * *

_So? How was it? Sorry, if the plot was a bit too fast and unexplained but I wanted to focus on torturing Danny more. Anyways, pls. Let me know if you liked it. Pretty pls. Thanks for even reading it. _

_-Ellie!_


End file.
